A New Life TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: El deseo más profundo de Harry se vuelve realidad una noche de invierno. No es en nada como lo había imaginado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea perfecto. Traducción autorizada del fic de HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack, en FF.


**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz 2015 a todos! Espero que tengan una temporada fantástica. He aquí un _one-shot_ que escribí para el hp_minifest en Livejournal. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencia(s) por el flangst más ligero.

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz 2016, mi gente! Un mes más tarde, claro, pero más vale tarde que nunca… Amé esta historia, y sé que ustedes lo harán también… No sufran tanto…

 **Advertencias:** Ligeros indicios de Mpreg, en el pasado de la historia…

* * *

 **Una nueva vida**

La Escarcha había estado mirándolo por un rato. Le parecía raro: ese repentino interés en uno de ellos. Los humanos, como regla, eran criaturas aburridas que no le ofrecían nada a su especie. Aborrecían el vigorizante frío y se acurrucaban cerca del fuego cuando los copos de nieve caían. Maldecían cuando se resbalaban y tropezaban en el hielo. La mayoría ni siquiera parecía notar los perfectos y delicados trazos que dejaba en las ventanas. No había romance en sus corazones. La magia de su temporada los eludía por completo. Simplemente no lo veían.

¡Por el Viento del Norte, sí que eran un lote raro! ¿Qué tipo de espíritu del invierno que se respetara, desearía asociarse con gente tan extraña?

Y aun así, estaba mirando a ése. Iba a su pequeño rincón en el bosque de vez en cuando, alejándose de su establecimiento humano y entrando a la tierra salvaje que era su hogar natural. La primera vez que lo había visto, había asumido lo peor. Por la bondad de su corazón, había mandado una brisa de invierno para regresarlo a su pueblo; de regreso a las extrañas y cálidas casas y a las calles meticulosamente barridas, sin nieve. Pero el hombre lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Quizá ahí fue cuando entendió que él era diferente.

Lo miró de cerca desde entonces. Siempre estaba ahí. La escarcha pensaba que eso era extraño. Durante los siglos, había observado a su raza desde la distancia. No les gustaba estar solos, y mucho menos les gustaba el frío. Ella sabía que eso era verdad. Los humanos siempre cambiaban, estaba en su naturaleza. Cambiaban el mundo a su alrededor, y le daban forma con sus manos y su voluntad. Pero había algo que siempre se había quedado igual, hasta donde podía recordar.

Cada humano tenía otro humano. Por más incomprensible que sonara, eso los hacía felices. Y tener criaturas los ponía mucho más contentos. Cuando un par de humanos tenía descendencia propia, se convertían en… ¿Cómo era la palabra? Una familia. Sí, eso era. No entendía casi nada del asunto, pero sabía que la "familia" era muy importante para ellos.

Entonces, ¿por qué su humano estaba siempre solo? ¿No tenía familia?

Hoy, decidió, lo iba a descubrir. Las preguntas la habían estado molestando por un rato, y no tenía tiempo de tal distracción. El invierno ya estaba sobre ellos, y tenía que hacer su parte. Había nieve fresca que esparcir, caminos de escarcha que marcar, vientos que dirigir… No podía hacer bien nada de eso con un humano sensiblero lloriqueando por ahí, ¿no es así?

Además… quizá si lo ayudaba, ya no se vería tan triste.

Le fue muy fácil cambiar de forma. Su cabello creció largo y dorado, sus ojos se volvieron azules, sus mejillas se llenaron de color. Ahora se veía como una niña humana. Arrugando la nariz al sentir su nueva realidad, la Escarcha se dirigió a resolver el misterio del persistente humano.

—¿Por qué estás solo?

El hombre se detuvo de inmediato. Luego, se enderezó y giró sobre sus talones para mirarla. Lo había asustado. Esos ojos, verdad como los abetos en el bosque, se abrieron de la sorpresa. Por un momento, la Escarcha quedó intrigada. ¿Quién diría que los humanos tenían ojos tan vívidos?

—Hola, pequeña —dijo, y pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Una pregunta por otra? Qué extraño. Tal vez no la había entendido.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —repitió, hablando lentamente para su beneficio.

El hombre solo se veía desconcertado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desarreglado y negro, y se acomodó la ropa de invierno.

—Solo estoy caminando —explicó vacilante—. Pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde. ¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

¿Padres? ¿Perdida? ¿Alguna vez podría entender algo que saliera de la boca de ese hombre?

—Estoy bien —explicó la Escarcha, con un toque de impaciencia—. Y te veo caminando. Simplemente estaba averiguando por qué estás a solas en el bosque. ¿Dónde está tu… familia?

El hombre parpadeó.

—Tienes un vocabulario muy sólido para alguien tan joven. —Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lenta y cuidadosamente. La Escarcha sospechaba que estaba tratando de no asustarla. La idea fue graciosa, y un poco adorable. Así que, no protestó cuando el hombre se hincó ante ella y puso una mano cautelosa en su pequeño hombro.

Siseó con preocupación.

—Estás muy fría. Mira, no tengas miedo, ¿vale? ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Harry.

—¿Harry? —El hombre sonaba extraño en su lengua.

Harry sonrió. Era una sonrisa cálida que le recordó el verano. A pesar de ello, se encontró con que le gustaba.

—Así es. —dijo Harry—. ¿Te extraviaste o algo? Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre.

Por el Viento del Norte, no esto de nuevo. ¿Por qué los humanos eran criaturas tan angustiantes? La Escarcha se apresuró a interrumpirlo antes de que decidiera que era completamente incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

—No estoy perdida. Mi… madre está cerca. ¿Ella es mi familia?

No se suponía que sonara como pregunta. Por un momento, pensó que había arruinado su cubierta. Pero Harry rio, claramente divertido.

—Así es como funciona, usualmente.

Oh, bien. Por fin estaban llegando a algo.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

La sonrisa se desvaneció. Sus ojos se nublaron. Había una pena personal y privada en ellos, que ella no podía comprender.

—No está aquí —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Ella… murió hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh. Qué desafortunado. —Entonces tenía razón. No tenía familia. No tenía a nadie—. ¿Entonces estas completamente solo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa regresó. Pero estaba manchada con dolor y tristeza.

—Me va bien. Tengo a mis amigos. Son como mi familia.

—No es lo mismo. —No lo sabía con certeza, pero podía adivinarlo. Harry tenía otros humanos, pero necesitaba a uno que fuera solo suyo. ¿Una pareja, tal vez? Sí, eso tenía sentido. Estaba seguro de eso ahora. Y, con un pequeño toque de magia, podía ayudarlo. Así, ya no estaría triste nunca más.

—Eres una niña extraña —comentó Harry. Sus ojos seguían brillantes y amables, pero había un toque de duda en las profundidades verdes. Quería hacerle preguntas. Preguntas que ella no podía ni quería responder. Era hora de marcharse.

—Debo irme —le dijo con firmeza—. Mi madre se preocupará.

Harry pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente asintió.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes el camino?

—Estoy segura. No te preocupes por mí.

—Bueno, está bien. —Su voz no sonaba tan segura, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerla—. Si estás segura. Pero, antes de irte, ¿te llevarías esto? Solo para mantenerte cálida.

La Escarcha miró con sorpresa cómo se quitaba la bufanda roja del cuello, y la envolvía alrededor del suyo. La tela se sentía extraña contra su piel: rasposa y suave al mismo tiempo. El calor se sintió incómodo, pero no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Harry al quitársela. Los humanos eran tan sensibles.

—Gracias —dijo educadamente—. Eres un hombre muy amable.

Harry rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Y tú eres una niñita muy extraña. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Pareció una despedida como cualquiera. Apretó bien la bufanda y se fue, dejando un rastro en la nieve con sus pies rápidos y seguros. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry en su espalda, asegurándose de que estuviera segura por lo más que pudiera. Era… dulce, en cierto modo.

Cuando escuchó las botas de Harry sobre la nieve alejándose, supo que se estaba yendo. Quizá para siempre. Si su magia funcionaba, nunca vería a ese curioso y amable hombre de nuevo. Pero estaba bien. Ella era un ser invernal, después de todo. No estaba en su naturaleza fijarse a algo o a alguien.

Aun así, no tiró la bufanda. Sería un buen recuerdo.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mareado y benditamente cálido. No podía recordar haber estado tan cómodo en su vida. Aparentemente, las sábanas que Hermione le había regalado se llevaban el crédito. Sonrió en su estado somnoliento, disfrutando la sensación. Claro, tendría que salir de la cama en algún momento. Tendría que ir al trabajo pronto, y todavía tenía que ir por esa nueva pluma de Flourish y Blotts. Tal vez podría pasar por ella después de comprar comida para llevar del nuevo lugar de comida china y…

—Deja de pensar tan alto. Te puedo oír hasta acá. —Harry se congeló. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una voz rasposa y somnolienta, que claramente no era suya, rompió el silencio. Había alguien más ahí. Alguien más en su cama—. Sigues haciéndolo —gruñó la voz—. Ah, por cierto, tienes tu propio lado, ¿sabes? No hay ley alguna que diga que _tienes_ que dormir encima de mí cada…

Con eso, Harry se enderezó como si algo lo hubiera quemado. Comenzaba a notar todo y la gravedad de la situación lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren. Lo que había pensado que era calidez de su cama era en realidad la calidez de otra persona en su cama. Una persona a la que no recordaba haber invitado en primer lugar. Oh, eso no podía ser bueno. Harry se enderezó con el pánico invadiendo su ser y giró para encarar a su acompañante.

Unos ojos confundidos y grises se fijaron en él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Malfoy, sonando preocupado. Se enderezó y la sábana se deslizó, cayendo por un pálido hombro. Harry casi se desmayó. Malfoy estaba desnudo bajo la manta. Malfoy estaba en su cama, sin ropa, y maldición, ¿qué diablos había hecho Harry la noche anterior? Oh, iba a desmayarse. Iba a…

Malfoy debió haber notado que estaba hiperventilando porque se movió, con la clara intención de levantarse y acercarse a Harry. Acercarse al moreno sin ropa.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, entendiblemente alarmando—. ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Harry, cálmate —dijo Malfoy. Su voz se oía calmada pero sus ojos estaban grandes y grises y llenos de preocupación—. Está bien. Solo fue un mal sueño, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy y no me iré a ningún lado.

Eso, en la humilde opinión de Harry, era todo el problema. Respiró profundamente y trató con todas sus fuerzas de calmar el frenético latido de su corazón. ¡Tenía que entender la situación, maldita sea! Dejarse llevar por el pánico no era la respuesta.

—¿Cómo… llegaste aquí? ¿A mi cama?

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—Según recuerdo, tú me invitaste a tu cama hace cinco años. Bastante entusiasta, debo agregar…

—¿Qué? Creo que recorda…

Malfoy alzó una pálida mano. Algo brilló en su dedo. Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta del moreno, al mirar el delgado y elegante anillo platinado. Al mirar su propia mano, confirmó lo peor. Harry miró sin ver la banda en su propio dedo: un anillo plateado, exactamente igual al del Malfoy. Y eso no era todo. Ahora que no estaba volviéndose histérico, podía ver fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes. Malfoy y él en trajes, sonriendo y saludando con una copa de champaña cada uno. Hermione y Ron se les unían en otra foto, sonriendo y riendo. Ron golpeaba a Malfoy en la espalda y le daba un abrazo a Harry. En otra fotografía, Narcissa Malfoy sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry. Malfoy se les unía y pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre. Un cartel con "¡Felicidades a los recién casados!" estaba en la foto, colgado en el fondo.

Oh, Merlín.

Harry pasó saliva y se sentó temblando en una silla. Eso… ya no parecía un chiste.

—No entiendo —susurró. No podía. No… Era imposible. Pero las fotografías en las paredes no podían ser mentira. El anillo en su dedo no era una mentira. Y Malfoy ya estaba fuera de la cama… Con sus pantalones del pijama, gracias a Merlín, y se acercaba a Harry, dando el aspecto de un esposo preocupado. Y esa tampoco era una mentira. Malfoy era un idiota y un bastando y un mentiroso, pero ni siquiera él podía hacer una broma tan elaborada.

Oh, Godric, ¿qué había pasado?

—No lo entiendo —dijo Harry entre dientes de nuevo. Era lo único que era capaz de decir por el momento. Estaba completamente sobrecogido y un poco más que asustado. Todo su mundo había dado vuelta y ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando y…

De pronto, dos brazos delgados rodearon su cuerpo. Harry gritó y comenzó a resistirse, pero Malfoy lo calmó, pasando una gentil mano por su cabello, en un gesto completamente irreconocible.

—Está bien —susurró—. Estás en casa, Harry. Solo fue un mal sueño. Estás aquí conmigo, y te amo. —Una parte de su ser se rebeló ante la lo estrafalaria que sonaba esa idea. Quería alejar a Malfoy de un empujón, gritarle y exigirle una explicación. Pero lo estaba sosteniendo. El toque de Malfoy calmaba sus alterados sentidos, asegurándole que estaría bien casi sin esfuerzo. Era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir aún. Así que Harry se relajó en el abrazo, recibiendo la ofrecida comodidad mientras batallaba para comprenderlo todo—. Siempre hay días así —dijo Malfoy, aun abrazándolo con fuerza—. No es nada de qué avergonzarse, Harry. Ya no estás solo en esto.

Las pesadillas. Malfoy hablaba de sus terrores nocturnos. Harry había estado sufriendo de ellos desde la guerra. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione sabían que a veces se despertaba bañado en frío sudor, con los ojos como platos y jadeando por aire. Pero Malfoy lo sabía. No había forma de que supiera algo tan personal acerca de Harry. A menos que… A menos que hubiera estado presente, que hubiera visto los ataques. A menos que hubiera sostenido a Harry mientras pasaba por uno de ellos y lo hubiera ayudado a calmarse. La forma en la que Malfoy estaba actuando… Era claro que lo había hecho varias veces antes.

Eso, más que nada, se lo confirmó.

Esto era real.

Estaba pasando.

Harry respiró profundamente y rodeó el cuerpo de Malfoy con los brazos, enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Después, se iba a sentar a meditar por qué esa era una terrible decisión. Pero, en ese momento, ante el hecho de que su realidad había dado un giro completo, no podía obligarse a soltarlo. Malfoy estaba ahí, ofreciéndole comodidad, y sería un tonto si no la tomaba.

 _Luego_. Lo arreglaría luego.

Malfoy lo soltó y se desembarazó del moreno. Sonrió de lado y acarició la mejilla de Harry con la mano.

—Me encargaré del desayuno hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Tómate tu tiempo —dijo suavemente—. De todas formas, es probable que los niños ya estén levantados. Después de todo, es Navidad.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Harry se quedó sentado. Las últimas palabras de Malfoy seguían sonando en su cabeza, con alarmante claridad.

Niños

¡¿Qué niños?!

Le tomó veinte minutos vestirse, otros veinte minutos reunir el valor para salir del relativamente seguro espacio que era su cuarto. Bueno, suyo y de Malfoy. Lo que fuera que había del otro lado de la puerta, no se iría, y tendría que lidiar con ello tarde o temprano.

Eso fue lo que se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras se deslizaba por el corredor.

—¡Papi!

El grito de batalla y el característico sonido de pisadas fue la única advertencia que Harry recibió, antes de que un pequeño individuo saliera volando de quién sabe dónde y se le pegara a la pierna. Harry lo miró sin comprender, mientras unos verdes ojos se fijaban en él, acompañados de una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Papi! ¡Arriba! —exigió el infante, alzando sus regordetes brazos.

Harry solo lo miró fijamente, quieto como estaba. Había una personita pegada a su pierna. El niño tenía su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, pero las facciones afiladas y la barbilla puntiaguda de Malfoy. No había duda de ello.

Ese… Ese era su hijo. Suyo y de Malfoy. Un hijo que no recordaba. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del niño. Pero, en definitiva, el niño lo conocía. Seguía colgado de Harry como si fuera un percebe particularmente persistente.

¿Qué se suponía que Harry debía hacer con él?

—¡Cárgame, papi! —La imperiosa exigencia y el puchero resultante obligaron a que Harry se pusiera en acción. Se tragó el pánico que sentía y se inclinó para cargar al niño. Éste rio mientras el hombre lo cargaba, prendiéndose de él con facilidad—. Hola, papi —dijo con felicidad.

—Em, hola —replicó Harry, tratando de no sonar muy apabullado—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó el niño con seriedad—. Es día de regalos.

Harry hizo una mueca para contener su diversión. Aparentemente, tenía un lindo hijo.

—Creo que quieres decir Navidad.

—Día de regalos —contestó el niño.

Correcto.

—Bueno, em… —Harry padeció un poco para hacer una pregunta apropiada—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Una pequeña mano se movió veloz, golpeándolo en el rostro.

— _Cuato_ —contestó el niño—. Y medio.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry rio por la seria y sombría expresión en su pequeño rostro. No podía contenerse, pues el niño era adorable.

—Qué niño tan grande —dijo, haciéndolo rebotar un poco. El niño rio divertido. Era el sonido más maravilloso que Harry había escuchado jamás—. ¿Y qué quieres para el día de regalos, eh?

Fue una equivocación preguntarle eso. El niño se enderezó y comenzó a parlotear sin detenerse, recitando una lista que claramente había estado preparando desde hacía meses. Aun así, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con gusto y escuchar mientras la lista crecía y crecía, más entusiasta cada segundo.

—Y una escoba, y una varita, y un micropuff —dijo el pequeño—. Para _Cody_.

¿ _Cory_?

—¿Cory? —repitió Harry—. ¿Quién, quiero decir, dónde está Cory?

Hubo un poco de movimiento urgente. Harry entendió lo suficiente para bajar a su… hijo. Una pequeña mano agarró su dedo y lo llevó al dormitorio de la izquierda. Había una litera en la esquina, y juguetes de todos tipos, formas y tamaños cubrían el suelo. Harry puso los ojos como platos. Bueno, al menos era rico. Tenía que serlo, como para poder costearse todo eso. Aun así, era bueno saber que su hijo era feliz y claramente amando. Ciertamente, no era como recordaba su propia infancia…

—¡ _Cody_! —dicho hijo gritó de pronto, corriendo directamente hacia las camas. Comenzó a picar y mover al pequeño bulto que había en la litera de abajo—. ¡ _Despieta_! ¡Es día de regalos!

—Al, basta —exigió una pequeña y somnolienta voz.

Harry miró, en silencio, cómo una pequeña cabeza rubia se asomaba por debajo de las cobijas. Otro niño. Su segundo hijo. Cory tenía cabello rubio y ojos grandes y grises. Era la viva imagen de Malfoy, a excepción de las regordetas mejillas y el aspecto desarreglado que solo los niños pequeños podían conseguir. Miró a Harry por un segundo antes de bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

—Hola, papi —dijo entre dientes.

Harry se enamoró al instante.

—Hola, amigo —susurró, acercándose lentamente y pasando una mano cuidadosa por la cabeza rubia. Se encontró con un suave cabello entre sus dedos. El niño lo miró, parpadeando, y estiró los brazos, tal como su hermano. Harry lo alzó sin pensarlo dos veces y, en ese momento, supo que se había enamorado por completo, sin remedio.

Al y Cory.

Ni siquiera conocía sus nombres completos, pero los amaba mucho. Eran perfectos. Simplemente perfectos.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó, arrullando al pequeño con cuidado—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte.

—Está bien —contestó Cory balbuceando. Se acomodó contra el hombro de Harry y se metió el pulgar en la boca. Al miró la conmovedora escena por dos segundos antes de decidir que quería ser parte de ella también. Le tomó unos cuantos intentos pero, pronto, Harry estuvo cargando a ambos, uno en cada brazo.

Sus niños. Sus hijos.

Tenía hijos.

Era papa.

—Mis niños —susurró, agarrándolos con fuerza. No podía creerlo. Toda su vida, se había preguntado si llegaría a tenerlo. De algún modo, ahora lo tenía, y que Merlín lo amparara, era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Era todo lo que había soñado. Mucho más que…

—Así que aquí están. Me preguntaba dónde estaba todo el mundo.

Harry se giró cuando Malfoy entró, sonriendo con evidente diversión.

—Buenos días, Padre —dijo Al con alegría.

Malfoy frotó su cabeza.

—Buenos días, Albus.

—Buenos días, _Pade_ —añadió Cory, con voz somnolienta.

Malfoy rio un poco y estiró los brazos para quitarle el niño a Harry. El moreno no estaba tan listo para soltar a su bebé, pero obviamente Malfoy también era su padre. Si alguien tenía el derecho de acurrucar y hacer cariñitos a sus hijos, probablemente el indicado era el hombre con el que los había criado. Cory se fue con su otro padre sin chistar, dejándose caer en los brazos de Malfoy con un suspiro contento. Malfoy le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Scorpius —murmuró con cariño—. Feliz Navidad.

—¡Feliz día de regalos! —insistió Albus con ganas.

Harry rio y Malfoy suspiró cansinamente. Compartieron una mirada por encima de las cabezas de los niños. Una mirada de las que solo los padres comparten. _Padres_. La idea llegó de repente, tomándolo desprevenido. Era padre. Y esposo de Draco Malfoy. No… era tan desconcertante como lo había sido hacía unos minutos. Claro, seguía siendo complicado y francamente aterrorizante saber que había terminado con su rival de escuela, de todas las personas. Y era incluso más aterrorizante cuando pensaba en lo que él y Malfoy se habían hecho el uno al otro, hacía tantos años. Y ahora estaba casado con este hombre, y ni siquiera sabía cómo se habían enamorado, o cómo había acabado con una familia tan perfecta, cómo todo eso había pasado.

Pero el hecho era que sí había pasado. Posiblemente Malfoy había sido un patán y un idiota hacía años, pero Harry también lo había sido. Y ahí estaba el rubio, y le había dado a Harry tanto. Le había dado confort y amor y dos maravillosos niños. Le había dado un hogar. Era difícil de entender, e incluso más difícil de aceptar, pero, bueno, tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Ya lo haría.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó con el desayuno? —le preguntó a Mal… Draco. Ahora era Draco. Tenía que serlo.

Draco sonrió y balanceó a Cory en sus brazos.

—Estamos listos cuando tú lo estés.

Harry trató de no analizar demasiado el comentario.

~o~o~o~o~o~

El desayuno fue un alegre y caótico asunto. Los chicos estaban ansiosos por terminar con las formalidades para poder ir por los regalos. Lo que resultó en algunos… incidentes.

—¡Papi! —lloró Cory, girando sus ojos grises y tristes hacia Harry—. ¡Al embarró mantequilla en mi cabello!

—¡No es cierto! —protestó Al, girándose hacia Draco—. ¡Padre, no es cierto!

—¡Papi!

—¡Padre!

—Niños —los interrumpió Draco con severidad—. No se discute en la mesa. Scorpius, estarás bien. Albus, evita embarrar mantequilla en tu hermano, por favor.

Harry contuvo la risa cuando los niños se voltearon para mirarlo, buscando refuerzos. Se veían tan lindos. Solo quería cargarlos y apapacharlos por horas. Pero era claro que Draco estaba tratando de disciplinarlos y, en la poca experiencia del moreno, los padres tenían que mantenerse como un frente unido. Así que simplemente negó con la cabeza al ver esos ojos tristes y suplicantes.

—Escuchen a su padre.

Draco le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación y apretó ligeramente su mano. Por primera vez desde esa terrible mañana, Harry no obedeció su instinto de retirar la mano. Solo sintió el agarre de Draco, tratando de no pensar en lo cómodo que se sentía. Esos dedos largos y delgados, rozando su muñeca. Harry apretó su mano en respuesta.

En ese momento, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esto. En verdad podría.

—Esto es lindo —murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo con un sonido bajo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, antes de decidir dejarse llevar. Pasó una mano vacilante por el cabello del rubio, acariciándolo con los dedos. Era suave, rubio y sedoso. Así como el cabello de Cory. La idea lo hizo sonreír—. Muy, muy lindo —completó.

Draco rio por lo bajo.

—Sigues diciendo eso. Es casi como en nuestra primera cita.

—Nuestra primera…

Oh.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Debería haberlo esperado. Claro, debió haber salido con Draco. Debieron salir, enamorarse, mudarse juntos, tener hijos… ¿De qué otro modo habrían terminado donde estaban? Pero, bueno, ¿cómo lo iba a saber él? No recordaba nada. Ni una maldita cosa. ¿A dónde había llevado a Draco en esa primera cita? ¿Cuándo fue su primer beso? ¿Su aniversario? Maldición, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos?

No lo sabía.

No sabía nada.

Draco no pareció ver sus tribulaciones.

—Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Estaba nevando. Yo quería ver el gran árbol de Navidad en la plaza de Hogsmeade. Nos quedamos parados ahí por horas, mirando las luces y escuchando los villancicos. Fue… simplemente me arrebató el aliento. Te pregunté qué pensabas de ello y simplemente dijiste que era lindo —continuó el rubio, golpeando juguetonamente al moreno—. Siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras.

—Bueno, fui lo suficientemente bueno para quedarme contigo, ¿no es así? —contestó Harry, en el espíritu de la broma.

Draco rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

—Sí, así fue —susurró—. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca la olvidaré.

Algo dentro de Harry brincó dolorosamente por esas palabras. Sonaba como una noche maravillosa. Obviamente, Draco tenía muchos recuerdos atesorados de su tiempo juntos. Una sensación de tristeza inundó el pecho de Harry. Él quería esos momentos también. Quería recordar. Aun no entendía como había llegado a su final feliz, pero entre más lo pensaba, más deseaba haber estado ahí para el viaje. Sonaba espectacular. Y eso solo había sido la primera cita. ¿Qué había de cuando se habían mudado juntos? ¿O de cuando Al y Cory nacieron? Todos esos momentos que podrían y deberían haber sido los momentos más especiales de su vida, simplemente habían desaparecido. Se los había saltado en su desesperación de llegar al final y, ahora, ahora se sentían más despojado que nunca. Pero no podía expresarlo en voz alta, ¿o sí? Draco creería que estaba loco. ¿Cómo podría comenzar a explicárselo a su esposo?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo en su lugar. La mentira se sintió fría y amarga en su lengua.

Draco se apartó y luego se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso casto, solo un roce inocente y afectuoso en los labios, pero hizo que Harry se sintiera como nunca antes. Tomó a Draco del brazo, acercándolo más para profundizar el contacto, para sentir más de esos labios suaves y llenos, y…

—Harry —murmuró Draco, alejándose con gentileza—. Los niños.

Oh. Cierto.

Harry los miró de reojo. Al y Cory aún no se daban cuenta de que algo andaba raro. Estaban ocupados hablando sin parar de sus regalos. Al estaba demostrando la mejor manera de darle cuerda a su micropuff de juguete, y Cory lo miraba con firme y cautivada atención.

—No están viendo —argumentó Harry, inclinándose de nuevo. Quería otro beso. Necesitaba sentir esos labios contra los suyos de nuevo. ¡Y, rayos, los niños ni siquiera los estaban mirando!

Draco rodó los ojos y lo empujó.

—Detente. Ya sabes cómo se ponen.

—Pero…

Draco lo interrumpió con un beso corto en los labios.

—Esta noche —prometió suavemente—. Cuando estén dormidos.

Harry pasó saliva ruidosamente. En los ojos de Draco brillaba la travesura y su sonrisa sensual prometía mucho más que un beso. Merlín, ¿cuándo Draco Malfoy se había vuelto tan atractivo? Con solo un beso, Harry ya no podía tener suficiente de él. Pero, por las promesas que esos grises ojos ofrecían, podía esperar. Solo esperaba que la noche llegara pronto.

—Bien —murmuró, dándole un beso a Draco en el cuello y resistiendo la urgencia de morder esa seductora carne—. Pero me la debes.

—¿No lo hago siempre?—. Correspondió Draco con una sonrisa—. Ahora, vamos. Es hora de los regalos. Y Ron y Hermione vendrán a cenar hoy. Al parecer, nos toca ser anfitriones esta vez.

Los niños brincaron de la emoción con el anuncio y corrieron al árbol. Harry se permitió ser llevado hacia el combate de nuevo.

Pero no podía olvidar la molesta idea de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que lidiar con ello. Simplemente no sabía cómo.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Para cuando fue hora de cenar, la resolución de Harry se había debilitado considerablemente.

No podía evitarlo. Los golpes de culpa seguían ahí, molestando en la parte trasera de su cabeza como mosquitos persistentes, pero entre más vivía su vida, más amaba cada segundo de ella. Entre más conocía a su familia, más le dolía pensar en la posibilidad de alejarse de ellos.

Sus hijos eran perfectos en todos los sentidos. Brillantes e inocentes, dulces y saludables… Le daban luz a su vida. Al era listo y amigable: un retoño con energía que llevaba la vida a donde fuera. Cory era completamente su opuesto, pero en un buen sentido. Era penoso y callado, con esos grandes ojos grises que veían maravillas por doquier. A pesar de que ambos tenían cuatro años y medio, era claro que Scorpius era el bebé de la familia. Incluso Al lo protegía mucho, algo que divertía a Harry a más no poder. Eran tan diferentes en cada sentido, pero hacían todo, juntos. A pesar de estar emocionado, Al se rehusó a abrir el primer regalo, hasta que tuvo a Cory a su lado. Y, una vez que Cory entendió que a Al le gustaba la escoba de juguete que había recibido, se la entregó sin decir una palabra. Aunque parecía no importar, pues obviamente lo que era de Al también era de Cory.

Era sorprendente verlos, y Harry se maravilló del buen trabajo que él y Draco habían hecho, criando a unos niños tan generosos, dulces y atentos.

Y luego, estaba Draco.

Draco, que era una revelación tal para Harry, que no sabía qué hacer. Era amable y generoso, considerado y atento. Entre más tiempo pasaba Harry con él, más se convencía de que Draco era el compañero de vida perfecto. Los pocos besos que se habían robado, mientras los niños no los miraban, no habían hecho mucho para cambiar su idea. ¿Quién habría pensado que Draco Malfoy resultaría ser todo lo que él habría querido encontrar en un esposo? ¿Y quién habría pensado que alguien como Draco Malfoy lo escogería a él, de entre todas las personas?

Pero había estaba el asunto. Estaban juntos, y era bastante perfecto, si podía decir algo al respecto.

Casi parecía incorrecto meterse con un asunto tan maravilloso. No estaba lastimando a nadie, ¿o sí? Draco era feliz, los niños eran felices, y Harry probablemente nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, así que, ¿por qué arruinar algo que era perfecto? ¿No se lo merecía? ¿No se lo merecían todos?

Eso era lo que le decía constantemente a la molesta voz en su cabeza, tratando de alejarla con todas sus fuerzas. Le llevó un rato pero, más temprano que tarde, Harry consiguió silenciar la molesta voz. Sí, todo iba a estar bien. Entendía que era… poco convencional, pero era claro que así debía ser, y con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar.

Así que, para cuando Ron y Mione aparecieron para cenar, su humor había mejorado considerablemente.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Ron con alegría, mientras salía por la chimenea—. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes!

Harry sonrió. Al menos sus mejores amigos seguían siendo los mismos. La amplia sonrisa de Ron era la de siempre y los cálidos ojos marrones de Hermione trajeron a su mente pensamientos de casa. Prácticamente corrió para saludarlos.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí —dijo contra el hombro de Ron.

—Amigos, nos viste ayer —dijo Ron riendo, abrazándolo también—. Bueno, ¿dónde está tu carcelero? Me debe un whisky de fuego (1).

—Vuelve a decirme así y te prenderé fuego —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, llegando al lado de Harry. Sonrió y saludó a Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza—. Como siempre, un placer, Granger. Gracias por venir.

Hermione rio y le dio un abrazo.

—No dejaría que lidiaras con estos dos tú solo —bromeó—. Además, todavía tenemos pendiente ese reporte, para mandárselo al ministro, así que esperaba que…

—¡Mione, no! ¡Es Navidad, por el amor de Merlín! —gruñó Ron. Suspiró y miró a Harry con sufrimiento—. Te dije que nada bueno saldría con ellos trabajando juntos.

Oh. Así que había pasado así. Draco y Hermione eran compañeros. Bueno, al menos la extraña y amigable escena tenía sentido ahora. Harry asintió, lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no sentirse demasiado fuera de su elemento.

Afortunadamente para él, los niños miraron a sus tíos favoritos y corrieron hacia ellos con gritos de alegría. Hubo poca oportunidad para conversación o pensamientos profundos después de eso. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en la situación, mirando a gusto cómo Ron y Hermione consentían a sus hijos.

Solo brincó en su lugar cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Draco sonrió y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del moreno, viendo cómo Al usaba a Ron como un poste para escalar y Cory se enfrascaba con Hermione en una seria conversación acerca de nutrias.

—Cada año —murmuró con diversión—. Nunca cambia, ¿no es así?

En ese momento, Harry deseó con fervor poder estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

~o~o~o~o~o~

—Vale, ¿qué sucede?

Harry saltó en su asiento, saliendo de sus pensamientos y regresando a la realidad. Draco había subido a acostar a los niños y Ron estaba encendiendo la radio, para escuchar el especial de Navidad de la RMI (2). Naturalmente, Hermione, tan observadora como siempre, había sentido que algo estaba mal con él. Harry suspiró. Debería haber salido que no podría ocultarle nada a ella.

Aun así, podía intentarlo.

—Nada —le dijo—. Estoy bien, en serio.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿En serio, Harry?

El moreno rio débilmente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No —admitió—. Soy un desastre, Mione.

La mujer frunció el ceño, con preocupación en la mirada.

—Hablar de ello puede ayudar. Sabes que te escucharé.

—No lo dudo —replicó Harry—. Es solo que, Mione, vas a pensar que estoy loco.

—En serio, Harry —dijo, regañándolo con una risa corta—. Te conozco desde hace quince años, más o menos. No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda sorprenderme.

Harry alzó la ceja, aceptando el reto.

—Bueno, si te parece bien lo voy a intentar. Me desperté esta mañana encontrándome con que mi vida había cambiado por completo. Y no me refiero a un tipo de mierda metafórica. Hasta ayer, era soltero y estaba solo. Hoy, amanezco casado con Draco Malfoy, tengo dos hijos y esta perfecta vida y no sé cómo pasó nada de ello. De pronto aparecí aquí y no tengo idea, por Merlín, de cómo sucedió, pero así fue. Así que, bueno… Eso sería todo.

Ella quedó callada por unos segundos.

—Está bien, tú ganas —replicó por fin.

Harry hizo una mueca, en lugar de sonrisa.

—Te lo dije.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada? —preguntó para confirmar—. ¿Ni a Draco, o a los niños, o tu boda, o…?

—No —contestó él, gruñendo. De pronto, se sentía inútil—. No es que no lo recuerde, Hermione. Es que… sé que nada de eso pasó. No me pasó a mí.

Ahora, se veía comprensiblemente alarmada.

—Harry, estuve ahí. Ron fue tu padrino en la boda. Yo soy la madrina de tus hijos. Te aseguro que…

—Lo sé, sé que estuvieron ahí. Pero yo no. Yo… caí en esta vida. No puedo entenderlo pero… —La miró fijamente—. No estás creyendo nada de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció los labios. Sus ojos mostraron determinación y una cantidad significativa de enojo.

—Me siento honestamente ofendida porque me preguntes eso después de todos estos años —lo regañó—. Harry, te conozco. Mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Si tú dices que es verdad, entonces lo es. Admito que es poco probable, imposible de hecho, pero te creo. Siempre te creeré. Nunca lo dudes.

Le creía. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo. _Le creía_. Por fin tenía a alguien que le ayudaría a entender la situación. No era que estuviera seguro de todo, pero no pudo evitarlo. La historia brotó por sí sola. Le contó todo: lo miserable que se había sentido el día anterior, tan cansado, agotado, desprovisto; cómo había despertado en una perfecta y nueva vida de la que no sabía nada, cómo se sentía dividido entre mantener o no la preciosa vida que llevaba… Todo. La mujer escuchó con cuidado, paciente y con ávida atención.

—No puedo decir que no estoy sorprendida —admitió, una vez que el moreno terminó de hablar—. Es solo que… Siempre he visto esto de una manera. Tú y Draco se encontraron cuando comencé a trabajar con él en el Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales. Se llevaron bien desde el inicio y prácticamente se mudaron juntos después de la primera cita. —La mujer sonrió suavemente—. No todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la idea al inicio… Ron tenía sus reservas, por supuesto, pero después de un rato, teníamos que admitir que ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Y luego, claro, su boda fue como de cuento de hadas y luego llegaron los niños. Por cierto, cuando estaba en trabajo de parto, eras un desastre absoluto. Ron casi tuvo que cargarte a San Mungo. Draco no estaba contento.

Harry rio con ganas al oír eso, pero su alegría desapareció completamente cuando comprendió las implicaciones de la historia.

—No lo recuerdo —susurró—. Hermione, ni siquiera recuerdo el día que mis hijos vinieron al mundo. No recuerdo encontrar a Draco o enamorarme de él o…

—¿Lo estás? —interrumpió Hermione gentilmente—. Enamorado de él, quiero decir.

—Yo… —Harry se calló. Era un buen punto, en realidad. Apenas y conocía a Draco, este Draco, un día, ¿verdad? ¿Podía decir que en verdad estaba enamorado de él? ¿La gente se podía enamorar en un día? ¿Acaso eso era posible?—. Sí —se escuchó a sí mismo decirlo—. Lo amo. Él es… es perfecto.

Hermione sonrió de Nuevo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste después de tu primera cita con él. Incluso entonces, lo sabías.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo tener esto? —preguntó con desesperación el hombre—. Lo amo. Amo a los niños, tanto que me da miedo. Amo a nuestra familia y lo que tenemos y… ¿En serio debe terminar? ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse las cosas como están?

—Nunca te dije que no podía ser así, Harry —señaló Hermione—. Tú solo lo dijiste. —Estiró la mano y tomó la de su amigo antes de que éste pudiera protestar—. ¿Ves? Tienes que arreglarlo. No puedes seguir así, te está destrozando. Amas a Draco, y amas lo que tienes ahora. Pero nunca lo tendrás al cien, a menos que sepas cómo llegaste a ello. Necesitas eso, Harry, y lo sabes.

—Pero, ¿y si lo pierdo? —preguntó—. ¿Y si lo dejo ir y desaparece en la nada?

Hermione apretó su mano de nuevo.

—Has tomado riesgos más grandes por menos —dijo con firmeza—. Harry, esta es tu elección. Pero a mí me parece que ya la has tomado. La pregunta no es si, o cuando, vas a arreglar esto. La pregunta es cómo te pasó esto en primer lugar, y cómo vas a arreglarlo.

Tenía razón. No había nada más que hacer que regresar las cosas a la forma que debía ser. La forma correcta. Cualquier otra cosa sería injusta para él, para Draco y para los niños. Ellos se merecían a alguien que hubiera estado con ellos en cada momento. No alguien que había entrado mientras nadie lo veía, alguien que había aparecido mágicamente en sus vidas sin siquiera…

Y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió.

Harry se dejó caer en su silla.

—La niña del bosque —susurró.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione.

El moreno movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, lentamente. Su mente iba al mil por hora, revisando recuerdos que se desvanecían. La niña… Lo había sabido, había notado que algo estaba raro, pero… ¿Podía ser? Era solo una niña, ¿no? Pero, en su breve encuentro, había sentido algo diferente, algo casi fuera de este mundo, en ella.

Todo era a causa de ella. Tenía que ser.

Y si podía encontrarla…

—Ya sé cómo —consiguió decir—. Puedo… Creo que puedo arreglar esto.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos pero no hizo preguntas.

—De acuerdo —replicó—. Confío en ti, Harry. Sé que harás lo correcto.

Harry se dejó llevar por el impulso y la abrazó.

—Despídeme de Ron —susurró, con la voz atorada en la garganta—. Necesito… Debería…

—Lo sé. Buena suerte.

La dejó en su silla sin una palabra más, sintiéndose incapaz de volver la cabeza. Hermione y Ron estarían ahí cuando regresara a su antigua vida. Al menos los tenía a ellos. Pero, había otros que no estarían, no como ahora. Tenía que despedirse antes de marcharse. Si nunca los veía de nuevo…

Honestamente, Harry no quería pensar en ello.

Subió las escaleras, encaminándose al cuarto de los niños. Estaba oscuro, pero consiguió entrar sin tropezarse. Draco estaba hablando con Albus, en voz baja y tranquilizadora. Después de un rato, le dio un beso en la frente. Al se acomodó en su cama con un sonido de comodidad, abrazando a un dragón de peluche. Draco sonrió, mirándolo fijamente hasta asegurarse de que su hijo estaba dormido.

Harry miró la escena con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiéndole. Estaba despidiéndose de todo eso. ¿Cómo podría regresar a su vida de antes, sabiendo lo que podría ser? De un modo, era casi cruel.

Pero no podía pensar así. Tenía que ser de ese modo. Era como las cosas debían suceder.

Draco se giró y lo miró.

—Está bien —le prometió—. Sigue convencido de que hay un vampiro en su clóset, pero está siendo muy valiente al respecto.

Harry rio con gusto y se acercó a las camas. En la luz baja, podía ver los rostros dormidos de sus hijos. Podía escuchar cómo hablaban suavemente, mientras soñaban. Se veían tan dulces. Tan perfectos, seguros y en paz. Él había hecho eso… Él y Draco. Habían hecho todo eso, juntos.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a Cory. Pasó una mano gentil por el desordenado cabello de Al. Los niños ni se inmutaron.

—Volveré con ustedes —susurró Harry, tan bajo como para que alguien lo oyera—. Cuando sea tiempo. Prometo que lo haré.

Y lo decía en serio. Tendría que decirles adiós por ahora pero, al ver los rostros de sus hijos, supo que nunca estaría realmente alejado de ellos. De un modo u otro, los tendría de nuevo. Aun si tuviera que romper la realidad misma, los tendría de nuevo.

Esa era una promesa, tanto como para él mismo como para su familia.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz suave de Draco lo regresó a la realidad. El moreno se giró para verlo. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, y se veía ligeramente preocupado. Sus ojos repasaban el rostro de Harry, buscando algún indicio. Harry se apresuró a calmarlo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien —replicó, dándole un beso en la sien.

—Estabas pensado —dijo Draco entre dientes, con el rostro contra el pecho del moreno—. En mi experiencia, eso nunca es bueno.

Harry rio y lo empujó juguetonamente.

—Bueno, si debes saberlo, estaba pensando en lo suertudo que soy. De tenerte y a los niños… Es solo que, no sé qué hice para merecer esto. Para merecerte.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se hizo para adelante.

—Fuiste tú mismo —susurró contra los labios de Harry—. Eso fue todo lo que tuviste que hacer.

El beso que se dieron no fue como lo había prometido Draco. No hubo necesidad, calor o pasión nublando sus sentidos en el momento. En su lugar, hubo una suave intimidad, nacida de años de amor y compromiso. Harry se dejó llevar por el beso, determinado a expresar todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta. Si este era un adiós, quería que Draco supiera lo que sentía, que supiera que siempre se sentiría de esa manera.

Nada podría cambiarlo.

—Te amo —susurró el moreno. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios tan fácilmente, sin esfuerzo. Y ahora que las estaba diciendo en voz alta, deseaba con desesperación poder tener un poco más de tiempo. Un poco más para decirle esas palabras a Draco una y otra vez. Ahora se le había terminado, pero se prometió a si mismo que, si llegaba a tener la misma suerte, nunca pasaría un día sin decírselo de nuevo.

Nunca.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró Draco, apoyándose contra él—. Te amo tanto, Harry. Más de lo que pensé que era posible.

Harry lo besó de nuevo y se separó. Sus dedos repasaron la mandíbula del rubio, repasando su pálida piel. Ya era hora. Hasta ahí llegaba. Si no reunía el valor y lo hacía en ese momento, nunca podría dejar el lado de Draco.

—Oye, voy a salir por un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora, las palabras no salieron sin esfuerzo. Tuvo que obligarse a decirlas.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, sonando entendiblemente perplejo—. ¿A esta hora de la noche? Está helando allá afuera.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer.

—Oh. —Draco aún se veía escéptico, pero hizo un gesto lento con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Si estás seguro que no puede esperar.

—Desearía que fuera posible —replicó Harry suavemente.

Draco se separó de los brazos del moreno. Harry resistió la necesidad de jalarlo de nuevo hacia sí, para abrazarlo. Eso era todo. Eso era un adiós. Le dio un beso suave en la frente al rubio, como última despedida, y se giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Te veré pronto, ¿no?

Harry se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Draco sonrió suavemente, inseguro. Había duda en sus ojos grises, un frágil deseo de que le asegurara que todo iba bien. Harry no se lo podía negar. No ahora.

—Lo harás —replicó—. Muy pronto.

Y con esa promesa de despedida, se fue, preparándose para renunciar a su felicidad y poner las cosas en orden de nuevo.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry caminó a trompicones por el helado bosque, frotándose las manos entumecidas y frías. En su apuro, había olvidado los guantes. La escarcha crujía bajo sus botas y el viento lastimaba sus mejillas. Aun así, continuó caminando.

Esta era su única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. La única forma. Tenía que encontrarla, simplemente debía hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba.

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos de cristal. Su aliento pareció congelarse en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo pudo haber confundido esos ojos con los de una niña? No, ella era algo más… Alguien tanto anciana como joven, inocente y sabia, irreflexiva y extrañamente amable.

Una criatura invernal.

—Estás aquí —susurró.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Aún con el disfraz de una niña, sus mejillas demasiado pálidas contrastaban con el rojo brillante de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. La bufanda que le había dado el día anterior.

—Sí —dijo ella. Su voz se oía extraña en los oídos de Harry, como un tintineo de hielo y el suave murmullo de la brisa de invierno, pero entendió cada palabra. La criatura alzó los ojos para mirarlo fijamente y sus labios formaron una suave sonrisa—. Me estás viendo ahora.

Harry asintió.

—Te veo.

—Estás solo de nuevo. —Sonaba triste. La sonrisa se volvió un gesto de disgusto—. No se suponía que esto pasara.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante.

—Tienes que llevarme de vuelta —le imploró, con un toque de desesperación—. Lo que sea que hiciste, tienes que deshacerlo. Por favor. Tienes que volver todo a la normalidad.

—¿Sigues siendo infeliz? —Sonaba sorprendida—. Pero te di lo que querías.

—Lo hiciste, sí —comentó el moreno—. Me diste esta… maravillosa vida con dos hermosos niños y un esposo a los que amo tanto que me asusta. Es perfecta y nunca había estado tan feliz. Es por eso que debes llevarme de vuelta.

—No entiendo.

Harry consiguió reír débilmente.

—Para serte honesto, tampoco yo. Pero así está esto. Solo hay una forma de hacer estas cosas, y esta no lo es.

—Pero estás feliz, ¿no es así? ¿Qué no solo importa eso?

—Esto no es solo acerca de mí —replicó Harry suavemente—. Si voy a tener una familia, quiero estar con ellos en cada momento del camino. Quiero vivir cada día con ellos y quiero darles todo lo que tengo para dar. Nunca seré verdaderamente feliz si me arrebatas esa oportunidad.

Y ahí estaba. En realidad era así de simple. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, a un extraño ser mágico de entre todos los seres posibles, lo entendió. Así era como debía ser.

Ella no lo entendía. _Tal vez no podía_ , pensó Harry. Estas cosas eran extrañas para ella, tan aneja a su naturaleza como lo era la escarcha para él. Pero tenía que hacerla entender. Era su única esperanza. Solo podía rezar para que estuviera dispuesta a tomar su palabra como verdadera.

Después de un momento o dos, suspiró.

—Tu raza es extraña —le informó.

Harry rio.

—No puedo discutirte eso.

—Será difícil —le advirtió—. Ya has vivido tu sueño. Dejarlo ir te dolerá.

—No lo estoy dejando ir —respondió Harry—. Solo tengo que hacerlo a la antigua, eso es todo. —A pesar de su tono confiado, su corazón se encogió un poco en su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro?

Por un segundo, el rostro de Draco apareció en su mente. Unos ojos plateados llenos de calor y cariño, esos labios llenos curveados en una sonrisa traviesa… La determinación de Harry casi cedió. Luego, respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Lo estoy.

—Muy bien —dijo la criatura—. Cierra los ojos. Y no digas que no te lo advertí.

Harry obedeció y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Al momento siguiente, el mundo se zafó violentamente de su eje. El aire se comprimió, escapando de sus pulmones. Harry jadeó y se dejó caer de rodillas, vagamente alerta de la realidad cambiando y moviéndose ante sus propios ojos.

Luego sintió un frío profundo calándolo hasta los huevos y el mundo se volvió oscuro.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Contrario a lo que imaginaba, Harry se despertó cálido y seco. Las suaves cobijas a su alrededor crujieron cuando el moreno gruñó y se estiró, aún medio dormido. Su cabeza seguía doliendo y su garganta estaba muy seca, pero ahí seguía.

 _Un momento_. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Ugh —consiguió decir, abriendo los ojos. La luz que entraba por las elegantes ventanas lo lastimó y soltó un silbido de dolor. Era de mañana. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era…

—¿Potter? ¿Puedes oírme?

Esa voz suave y extremadamente familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe por instinto. Unos lindos ojos grises lo miraron fijamente. De igual modo, le resultaban muy familiares.

Por un momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlos, impactado.

Luego, Draco habló de nuevo.

—¿Quién es el ministro de Magia?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

Draco frunció más el ceño y posó su fría mano en la frente de Harry.

—No tienes fiebre —dijo entre dientes—. Estuviste boca abajo en la nieve por horas. ¿Cómo es que no tienes fiebre?

—¿Eh?

Draco bufó desesperado y negó con la cabeza.

—Y es obvio que estás desconcertado. Llamaré a un _sanador_.

—¡Espera! —gritó Harry, tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera—. Draco… Malfoy, solo espera un segundo. —Tuvo que forzarse a decir su apellido en lugar del nombre. Si este era el Draco de su vida anterior, probablemente no estaban listos para hablarse por sus nombres. Al menos, no todavía. Claro estaba que ese Draco no parecía muy interesado en comenzar una pelea o insultarlo. Solo se veía preocupado. Era un pensamiento que le templaba el corazón, y un destello de esperanza en el pecho del moreno regresó de golpe—. ¿Cómo fue que… o por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Harry—. En tu casa, quiero decir.

Draco apretó los labios, molesto.

—Bueno, no podía dejarte en el frío de afuera —dijo en modo de defensa, cortante—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque, para empezar?

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Estabas en el bosque?

Carajo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades?

—A veces voy aquí a pensar —replicó Draco. Seguía escuchándose un poco a la defensiva. Evidentemente, revelarle algo personal a Harry lo molestaba. Claro, este Draco no lo conocía realmente, ¿no? No tenía idea de lo que habían compartido en otra vida. ¿Cómo podría? Pero Harry lo sabía. Harry sabía todo. Y, sin darse un momento para reconsiderarlo, apretó un poco más la muñeca del otro hombre.

—También yo —dijo suavemente—. Como que sirve mucho para eso, ¿no?

—Tuviste suerte de que saliera esta noche —le dijo el rubio. Sonaba extrañamente formal—. Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste afuera? Cuando te encontré, estabas prácticamente enterrado en la nieve, sin mencionar que estabas medio congelado. ¿No puedes siquiera dar un paseo sin arriesgar tu vida en el proceso?

Harry rio. El regaño de Draco sonaba casi maternal. Era bastante enternecedor.

—Me ha ido peor —contestó a la ligera.

Draco curveó los labios, con un intento de sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí.

Harry sonrió y se recostó de nuevo, tomándose un momento para mirar de verdad a Draco. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba; quizá un poco más joven, pero entonces Harry se veía de igual forma. Pero este Draco no llevaba el anillo de Harry en el dedo. No había historia compartida entre ambos, y Draco no lo miraba con amor y un ligero toque de exasperación. No, lo miraba con cautela y un poco de sorpresa que, para ser justos, era un estado normal en esta versión de la realidad.

Y aun así, Harry lo miró de forma diferente. Ahora que en verdad lo estaba mirando, y no podía dejar de hacerlo, tuvo que preguntarse por qué nunca se había acercado al rubio en primer lugar, antes de que todo eso sucediera. Era listo y encantador y completamente atractivo. Honestamente, ¿qué lo había estado deteniendo?

 _Yo mismo_ , se dijo Harry. _Yo mismo me estaba deteniendo_.

Bueno, ya no más. Si algo le había enseñado esa extraña experiencia, era que la vida era lo que uno hacía de ella. Sin atajos. Si quería la felicidad, tendría que estirar la mano y tomarla. Claro, Draco nunca le había puesto las cosas sencillas, ¿pero desde cuándo eso lo había detenido?

Era hora de hacerse cargo.

—¿Potter? —Harry salió de sus pensamientos mientras Draco fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza—. Te fuiste por un momento —dijo—. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Quizá debería llamar al _sanador_ , solo por si…

—Sal a cenar conmigo.

Draco dejó de hablar y puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo dices?

Harry pasó saliva, y luego estiró la mano para tomar la pálida y delgada mano del rubio, descansando sobre las cobijas. Mientras lo hacía, se imaginó que estaba estirándose para tomar su futuro.

—Dije —repitió suavemente—, sal a cenar conmigo.

Y cuando la expresión de sorpresa de Draco cambió a una sonrisa tentativa, Harry sintió una oleada de emoción en lo más profundo de su ser. Conocía esa sensación, y la reconoció de una época más feliz, menos complicada.

Se sentía exactamente como atrapar la _snitch_.

 **Cinco años después:**

Harry gritó cuando algo frio y húmedo chocó contra su nuca, haciéndolo caer sobre la nieve.

—De acuerdo, ¿quién arrojó eso? —exigió saber, levantándose y limpiándose la nieve de la chaqueta. Dos de los sospechosos, los más pequeños, rieron y se fueron corriendo. De inmediato, Harry se enfocó en el criminal que quedaba, persiguiéndolo y derribándolo antes de que llegara muy lejos.

Ambos cayeron, revolcándose y rodando sobre la nieve. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Harry quedó arriba (algo de lo que, sin duda, haría un chiste de mal gusto más tarde), montando a Draco mientras éste reía y se retorcía debajo de él.

—Cory lo hizo —protestó el rubio. Desafortunadamente para él, Harry se había vuelto muy bueno para leerlo, y el tinte de travesura en esos grises ojos era más claro que el agua.

—Mentiroso —lo regañó, besándolo con ganas. Draco sabía cálido y dulce, con una sensación ligera de chocolate. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si aún quedaba chocolate caliente. Si no, entonces tenía sentido que prolongara el beso—. Cory no me lanzaría una bola de nieve —dijo, una vez que se separaron—. Él es mi angelito. Tú, por otra parte…

—Los consientes mucho —dijo el rubio, ronroneando y acurrucándose contra él como un gato contento. El anillo en su dedo brillaba bajo la débil luz del sol. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente a su marido. Le había tomado mucho más tiempo hacer las cosas a la antigua, pero había amado cada segundo.

Había estado presente cada segundo.

No lo cambiaría por nada. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—¿Qué es eso?

Harry parpadeó cuando Draco se enderezó de repente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Yo… —Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Creí ver… a alguien allá. —Entrecerró los ojos al revisar entre los árboles—. Una niña pequeña. —Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó entre los brazos de Harry de nuevo—. Un truco de la luz, probablemente.

Harry comenzó a sonreír. Por un segundo, consideró preguntarle a Draco si la niña tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules. Si tenía una vieja bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Si se veía tanto anciana como joven, infantil y más sabia de lo que aparentaba.

Sin embargo, quizá algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas. Después de todo, ella había guardado sus secretos. Sería una falta de respeto que él no correspondiera al favor.

Así que, en su lugar, sonrió y besó a Draco en la frente de nuevo, envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Probablemente.

 **FIN**

* * *

(1) En el original, dice, "old ball and chain", que se traduciría como "la vieja bola y cadena". En las antiguas cárceles, los prisioneros llevaban una bola con una cadena asegurada al tobillo para no escapar. La expresión se refiere a la esposa controladora que no quiere que el esposo salga, por lo que lo tiene "con bola y cadena".

(2) Red Inalámbrica Mágica. O WWN, en inglés.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Una vez más, lo subo como todo en mi perfil, al instante de que termino porque ya quiero subirlo, sin revisarlo de nuevo… Si ven faltas, avísenme…

Las y los amo…

 **Adigium21**


End file.
